


Vanity Affair

by lizwontcry



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Gwen go home after the Vanity Fair party and they show each other how much fun they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity Affair

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the pics from the Vanity Fair party, I suggest that's something you undertake right now. Then come back and read this. These two are smoking hot together and so in love, so I wrote some shameless porn and I'm not even sorry. Thanks for reading!

Okay, maybe Blake _is_ sort of going Hollywood, as he assured his followers he wasn't doing last Fall. Maybe he's losing some country cred with those fans who loved see him as part of the King and Queen of Country Music. But the thing is... he couldn't care less. Because as long as he can be by Gwen's side, holding her hand, watching how every single person in the room reacts to Gwen in that smoking hot dress of hers, well, that's enough for him. He considers himself the luckiest guy in the world, and if that means he's going Hollywood, then he guesses he's going Hollywood.

The last three days have been a whirlwind of activity, with Gwen coming to his show on Friday night, Raelynn's wedding on Saturday, and the Vanity Fair party they just attended together. It was Gwen's idea to walk the red carpet--Blake told her a few months ago, before the American Music Awards, that he was ready when she is, but that he also respects the fact that she still felt weird about it. But now her divorce is final, she's got two hit songs under her belt from her new album, and she's feeling good. Damn good. So they went to the fancy party and Blake had an amazing time meeting Hollywood's A-list, and watching Gwen perform some of her hits for the crowd. God, he loves her voice. He loves her dress. He loves her.

After the party, their driver takes them back to Gwen's house. The two of them sit in the backseat and hold hands, giggle, kiss, and talk about how crazy February has been for them. How seriously unexpected. They still, after five months, can't believe how different their lives are from last year. They were in the deepest, darkest depths of misery and betrayal, followed by the most euphoric rush of happiness they've ever felt. Of course, that can be dangerous; they could wake up from this dream any day now, and they've talked about that. But they are convinced their love is real, and it will last forever.

At home, Gwen heads straight to the bedroom to remove her outfit and make-up. Blake follows her because, while he loves watching her put it all on and get glammed up, he certainly also enjoys watching her take it all off, too.

She starts with her shoes. She sits on the bed and unstraps the highest of the high heels that Blake's ever experienced. For some reason, this is way more erotic than he anticipated, especially when she throws the shoes across the room and exhales in relief. He'd volunteer to rub her feet--and he has many times--but she's on a mission to get as naked as possible, which he doesn’t necessarily want to get in the way of, obviously.

Next is her jewelry. First the earrings come off, then the bracelet, then all the rings. She leaves the one Blake gave her on Valentine's Day on, though. 

Blake can't seem to keep his eyes off of her right now. And Gwen doesn't seem to mind.

"So did you have fun tonight? I know it's not really your scene," Gwen says as she slowly takes her dress off, probably getting a kick out of the delirious expression on Blake's face.  
"I don't know... I think it's becomin' my scene," he says when he's able to start talking again. "I like meetin' new people. And I love watching you in your element. It makes me happy."

Gwen turns around, her dress halfway off, and smiles at him, her "only for Blake" smile that makes him feel like the tallest man in the world. "That's sweet of you to say. And it makes _me_ happy to look over and see you across the room. Or by my side."

Blake nods, and continues to watch as she takes the rest of her (very flimsy, almost non-existent) dress off. He loves to see her in red, and since she knows this, Gwen has been wearing a lot of red lately. 

Now just in her bra and the tiniest panties Blake has ever seen, Gwen goes to the bathroom and starts taking off her make-up. Blake is still fascinated by this whole process. It's not like he's never seen a woman take off her clothes before, but he's still so captivated by Gwen and everything she does to take care of herself. There are a lot of creams involved in her routine. They make her smell like a flowery goddess.

"I really enjoyed listenin' to you sing tonight," Blake says. "Your voice is just... I don't know, it's sultry or somethin'. I'm jealous."

Gwen laughs from the bathroom. "Jealous? Blake, I just watched you sing to thousands of people for two hours a few days ago. Your voice was perfect. And you don't have to dance or have back-up dancers or anything. I can listen to you sing forever."

Blake grins. They're always doing this; they're always lifting each other up instead of tearing each other down, like what they were used to in previous relationships. Blake has been thinking lately about how easy this all is. Being in a relationship with Gwen Stefani is like... breathing. It's just so effortless. Maybe he had to go through all the misery and divorce and heartbreak to get this moment. If that's the case, it was definitely all worth it.

When Gwen is finished with the make-up removal process, she comes back into the bedroom with that look on her face. The one where Blake knows things are about to get good.

"You are wearing entirely too much clothes," Gwen purrs, and takes off his jacket. She throws it in the direction of her shoes. Blake quickly takes his boots and socks off and throws them somewhere, too. And in the blink of an eye, Gwen hops on him and sits on his lap, facing him.   
She feels his already rock hard erection, and she says, "Mmm, you're ready for me already, huh?" Blake nods in recognition, not able to actually talk since Gwen has rendered him speechless once again.

Finally, _finally,_ they are kissing. Gwen runs her fingers through his hair--something she loves to do, and he's found he really digs the sensation. Their kissing goes from sweet to sexy to desperate. Their tongues meet over and over again. She bites his lip, he bites her back. Gwen moans and kisses him harder. 

He fumbles with her bra and manages to figure out how to unhook it. Blake loves everything about Gwen's body, and he likes to take his time with her, because that's how she responds the most. So he takes his mouth off hers and slowly kisses down her face, her neck, her chest, and slowly makes his way to her nipple. She moans and arches her back as he licks it, and then sucks it. 

Gwen whispers, "I've wanted to take this shirt and these jeans off of you all night, cowboy. If I could have gotten away with it, I would have snuck off with you to a dark corner somewhere to do this..." 

Blake grins while Gwen takes his shirt and jeans off. He enjoys her aggressiveness--it's something that's been lacking in his life for way too long. For a long time leading up to his divorce, he hadn't felt intimacy or like he was desired in any kind of way. It's a nice feeling to have those things back, with someone who truly makes him feel like he can do anything.

When she gets his underwear off, she jumps off the bed and kneels in front of him. Before he can protest--he'd much rather make her feel good first--she has her mouth on him, slowly licking at first, and then taking almost his whole length. He gasps, because he never gets over how good Gwen is at this. After so many months, she knows all the little tricks that gets Blake going, and it's an amazing ride from start to finish. 

After just a few minutes of this, though, he says, "You better stop doin' that or things are going to be over before they start."

Gwen looks up at him and says, "That's okay, babe, we have all the time in the world." And she goes back to licking, sucking, up, down, until he can barely even breathe. When she's taken him to the absolute edge, Blake grabs her shoulders and brings her back up on the bed. Gwen grins, knowing that it's her turn.

Gwen lays down on the bed and Blake slowly peels her tiny underwear off, and starts to kiss her inner thighs. He knows from experience that this drives her crazy, so he takes his time with it, enjoying the way she wiggles when she's ready for more. He gets closer and closer, and finally gets to her warm, wet, pool of desire. Blake sticks a finger inside her, enjoying the smoothness and wetness. She shrieks a little, and then a lot once he starts kissing her pink, sensitive spots. Once he gets to her clit and spends a great deal of time licking and sucking, Gwen is nearly screaming. 

"Oh, god, Blake, that feels so fucking good," she moans. 

"It tastes so fucking good, too," he says, and keeps going. She comes for him at least twice, and he doesn't want to stop making Gwen moan because it's the best sound his ears have ever heard, but there's more business to attend to. That being: he can't take another second of not being inside her right now.

Blake whispers, "Are you ready?"

"Yes... I need you right now."

"I'm coming for ya, baby," he says. Blake opens the bedside drawer and gets out a condom. Gwen helps him put it on. He moves over her (Gwen has told him many times before that she likes how big and strong he is and that she likes the weight of him on top of her) and parts her legs, enjoying the view, and then slides into her--gently at first, and then not so gentle. Gwen grasps his shoulders and moans, wanting him more and more, and he wants to give her all of himself. Not only his body, but his mind and his soul. That's the thing about sex with Gwen--it's almost spiritual. They have such a deep connection, which makes the sex so fucking intense that sometimes he can barely stand it. 

After a while of Blake being on top, Gwen gets up and man-handles him back on the bed. She loves getting on top and being dominant for a while, and Blake likes to watch her when she's clearly in ecstasy. Her blond hair covering her shoulders, her brown eyes closed, her lips pursed, like she's gathering every bit of concentration she has to make this feel good for both of them. As she rides him, gliding up and down and contracting her muscles to make him feel the ultimate pleasure, the two of them moan and groan and sweat, and it's dirty and it's good and it's so goddamn amazing. 

When it's over--and it's not over quickly by any stretch of the imagination, the two of them fall back on their pillows, breathing heavily, not able to talk or even really to think clearly, because it was just that good. When they've had a chance to recover, Gwen moves closer to Blake and grabs his arm.

"I am so in love with you," she says, and kisses him again. "Thank you so much for coming with me tonight. You are the best boyfriend in the world."

"Well, that's easy when I'm with you," he says, and the two of them gaze into each other’s eyes like they’re in some kind of romantic comedy or something. Then they giggle like school children.

After going to the bathroom and brushing teeth and getting a glass of water, the two of them fall into bed again and eventually drift off to sleep. They are satisfied, they are happy, they are in love.


End file.
